


Stucky Smut <3

by Too_Many_Too_Much_81194



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bucky Barnes Feels, Come Swallowing, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Love Confessions, Lube, M/M, Nightmares, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Recovery Bucky Barnes, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Steve Rogers, Rough Sex, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Slight Caretaking, Smut, Stucky - Freeform, Teasing, Unexpected Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 02:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30082332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Too_Many_Too_Much_81194/pseuds/Too_Many_Too_Much_81194
Summary: Bucky wakes up in the night because of a nightmare at the Avengers compound and goes to Steve's room, oblivious to what would happen.Just some short and sweet Stucky smut. Enjoy!
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 67





	Stucky Smut <3

Bucky sprung upright in bed, drenched in sweat, heart hammering and chest heaving. He was clutching his mattress so hard that he’d nearly torn it, knuckles white on one hand. He relaxed his grip, noticeably shaking; the nightmare had been a severe one, though he couldn’t remember it well. He slid out of bed, pushing his chestnut hair out of his face. He was only wearing a pair of black, slim fitting sweats intended for sleep, but Bucky was rather fond of them and wore them during the day as well. He stood, moonlight flooding through the windows in his new room at the Avengers compound.  
Steve would be his solution. He always was. He was the only one who could put Bucky back together with ease. To be fair, he was all Bucky really had left, not to mention they had history.  
He was still shaking from the dream, and he was cold and Steve was warm. He quietly pulled open his door and stepped out into the cool corridor. He wished he would just handle this on his own like always, but he just wanted, no... needed to make sure that Steve was still there, that this wasn’t an illusion or his brain tricking him. Steve’s room wasn’t far anyway, and Bucky reached it fairly quickly and easily. He pushed the door open and stepped quietly inside, closing the door shut behind him.  
Steve was asleep soundly and immediately Bucky felt relieved. He gave a small sigh as he began to heat up, but still, there was a Bucky sized space in Steve’s bed. He quietly padded over to the side and climbed in, snuggling under the plush covers. Steve was wearing as little as he was, and his heat seemed to radiate into Bucky. Steve’s back was turned to him, but that didn’t stop Bucky from admiring his strong build, until, that is, Steve turned over, eyes closed but a smile playing his perfect lips. Bucky smiled too.  
“Mmm Bucky…” Steve groaned sleepily, opening his eyes. “Bad dream?” he asked, and Bucky nodded, eyelids suddenly feeling heavy, as if Steve’s sleepiness was contagious. Steve gave a sleepy moan and snaked his arms around Bucky, pulling him close and nuzzling into his neck.  
Bucky hadn’t expected this and his heart quickened. Steve’s powerful chest, bare and hot, was pressed against Bucky’s. The sensation and contact was too much, he couldn’t help his imagination and it pooled in his groin. Nonetheless, he wrapped his arms around Steve and held him close, sighing happily. It wasn’t odd, them sleeping in the same bed and snuggling; they used to back in the 30’s during the winter when Steve was too fragile to risk getting a cold, but this seemed… different.  
Then, as if confirming Bucky’s suspicions, Steve sat up, removing his arms from around Bucky. He moved so that he was on all fours on top of him, his hands on either side of Bucky’s head. Even in the dark, Steve’s eyes were an electric blue and they pierced Bucky with such an intensity. He heard a soft rumble of thunder in the distance.  
“Steve…” Bucky breathed. Steve leaned down and pressed his lips against Bucky’s, so gentle that it took him off guard; he wasn’t used to this tenderness. After his initial shock subsided, he closed his eyes and cupped his hands on Steve’s cheeks. He felt Steve smile against him and he slid his tongue over Steve’s. He tasted like mint.  
The thunder outside cracked and lightning illuminated the room in a flash, Bucky flinched, breaking their contact. Steve frowned and glanced outside.  
“S-sorry…” Bucky murmured, embarrassed. Steve smiled softly and shook his head.  
“You don’t need to be sorry, Buck,” he said quietly, sitting back on Bucky’s lap, causing Bucky to bite his lip and stifle a groan. Steve cocked an eyebrow and smirked devilishly at Bucky, rotating his hips ever so slightly. Bucky let his head fall back and he bit his tongue hard enough to draw blood. Steve leaned down again, gently kissing right under Bucky’s jawline and suckling down his exposed neck all the while grinding his hips into Bucky’s.  
Bucky clenched the sheets in his fists and let out a small whine, oblivious to what it did to Steve. Steve traveled down Bucky’s chest, kissing every scar and gently palming at his erection. Bucky groaned, arching his back; “Fuck… Steve, please…” Steve slid his tongue along Bucky’s stomach, just above the rim of his pants, teasing him. “Quick teasing, punk,” Bucky groaned. Steve smirked, pulling down Bucky’s pants and boxer briefs, tossing them across the room and glided his tongue up Bucky’s shaft. Bucky bucked his hips, biting his lip and mumbling; “Fuck… more… Stevie…”  
Steve obliged, taking Bucky’s flushed tip in his mouth, sliding his tongue along the slit, tasting the salty precum. Bucky breathed in sharply, fists full of sheets, knuckles white. Steve took in the rest of him and Bucky tangled his fingers in Steve’s hair, bucking his hips needily and groaning for more. Steve hummed against his cock and Bucky swore. He could probably get off with just this, but Steve stopped, sliding off his own pants and kissing Bucky hungrily. Bucky could taste the sweet tang of himself on Steve’s breath, but he didn’t care and kissed messily back, inhaling sharply when Steve rubbed his thumb over Bucky’s tip. “Fuck Stevie…” Bucky hissed.  
“Good?” Steve asked breathily, nipping at Bucky’s neck, marking him. Bucky moaned a response, arching his back. Steve chuckled breathily, still busy marking Bucky as his own as he stroked Bucky torturously. Steve licked his lips, suddenly flipping Bucky around and pressing his tongue against his entrance. Bucky groaned as Steve lapped at him. “Lube?” he panted. Bucky tossed him a bottle mindlessly. “Where did this even come from?” Steve laughed, popping off the lid. “Shut-... Fuck!” Bucky hissed as Steve pressed a finger into him, cool and slick. He added a finger, stretching Bucky out and scissoring. “Fuck…” Bucky whined again, pushing Steve deeper. After he was prepped, Steve slowly pulled out, but before Bucky could mourn the loss, Steve leaned over and whispered in his ear; “What do want me to do?” Bucky shivered.  
“F-fill me up, Stevie… I want you…” he groaned. Steve smirked, slowly pushing his slick cock into Bucky. Bucky groaned, pushing his hips back until Steve bottomed out. Steve let out a quiet groan. “Fuck… so tight, Buck…” He slowly pulled back and pushed back into him, finding a steady pace. Bucky groaned, fists full of sheets, until Steve hit his sweet spot and he saw stars, he was so close. “F-fuck…” he groaned. Steve smirked and slammed into him again, hitting that spot even harder than before and Bucky whined, painting his stomach and the sheets with himself. Steve pulled out carefully and Bucky turned around, kissing Steve hungrily.  
“Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you,” Bucky growled, nipping at Steve’s pulse. Steve shivered and Bucky pushed him back onto the bed. He gently kissed the inside of Steve’s thighs, his stubble scratching slightly at the sensitive skin. Steve groaned; “Who’s teasing now?” Bucky licked up his length, just as Steve did to him, letting his teeth graze at the hyper-sensitive skin. Steve inhaled sharply, tangling his hand in Bucky’s chestnut hair, tugging encouragingly. “Fuck… okay… l-lesson learned…”  
Satisfied, Bucky took Steve in his mouth and bobbed up and down, making lewd sounds that went straight to Steve’s cock. He tried not to buck as Bucky slid his tongue over his slit but he burst, moaning Bucky’s name and filling Bucky’s mouth. Bucky looked Steve right in the eyes and swallowed all of it, every drop, in one gulp. Steve shuddered and Bucky laid down next to him, sighing heavily. “That was…” Steve started breathily.  
“Not what I expected,” Bucky finished, looking over to Steve and grinning. Steve took his hand and held it between them, fingers intertwined. The storm outside had subsided and the sky was starting to light up with the morning sun. The two boys just laid there for what seemed like hours until they curled up in each other’s arms, forehead to forehead Bucky whispered; “I love you, Stevie.” Steve huffed out a laugh.  
“I suspected. I love you too, Buck. Since forever.” Bucky grinned and kissed Steve’s nose tenderly, both of them falling asleep holding each other close.

**Author's Note:**

> All Kudos and Comments are encouraged and appreciated. This is only my second smut fic so I'm still figuring it all out but I hope it was still enjoyable.


End file.
